A Reunion Full of Love 2: Love of a Lifetime
by ash latias fan 101
Summary: Now that their time for relaxation, Ash and the gang go back to the Hoenn region joined by Ash's new girlfriend Latias. what will happen now that Latias, a legendary Pokemon is part of the group? rated K it might go to T not quite sure yet.
1. Chapter 1:An explanation

Love to the end

By: Ash latias fan 101

Chapter one: An explanation

"Ok so what are we going to do about Latias?" Max asked. "What do you mean?" May questioned. "Well we can't call her Latias and we need a story to tell people and what are we going to tell people about why she can't talk." Max explained. "Oh." May said. "Well Latias and I already figured this out." Ash said. "Ok so what are we going to say?" Max asked.

_"Well we figured that you guys could still call me Latias and if people ask why you guys can say that that's what my nickname is."_ Latias said. "Sound good, but what if someone asks what your 'really' name is?" Brock asked. "Well Latias likes the name Alice so we figured that would work." Ash said. "Ok and what if someone asked about her family?" May asked.

_"We'll say that my parents died from cancer and that's when we'll say that I'm living with Bianca and Lorenzo."_ Latias said. "We already talked to them about that and they said it was fine." Ash said. "Sounds good; are we missing anything?" May asked. "Yes!" Max said. "What are we missing then?" Brock asked. "What if someone challenges' her to a Pokémon battle though? Also we need an explanation on why she can't talk." Max explains.

_"Me and Ash thought, even though I am a Pokémon, I can still catch Pokémon just in case someone challenges me to a Pokémon battle."_ Latias said explaining her and Ash's plan. "Sounds like a good idea but how are you going to get one?" May asked. "Well we figured that she can battle one with one of mine and use one of my extra poke-balls." Ash said. "That's a good idea." Brock said. "Ok that should be all." May said. "No it's not." Max said. "What are we missing?" May asked annoyed. "What are we going to explain to people about her not being able to talk?" Max asked.

_"Well Ash thought that he could teach me sigh language."_ Latias said. _"And when I do use it that I would tell you guys what I'm saying since I can direct what I'm saying in telepathy to anyone."_ Latias said. "Good idea." Brock said. "Wait, Ash you know sigh language?" May asked. "Yeah I was taught it by a friend of mine that was deaf when I was little." Ash said. "Ok well we know how she's going to communicate but what are we going to say about her not being able to talk?" Max asked for the fourth time that day.

_"We can say that I'm deaf."_ Latias said. "That's perfect. Ok now Max is that everything?" May asked her little brother. "No." Max said. "Now what?" May asked annoyed. "What if someone asked how Ash and Latias met and got together?" Max asked. "They can't say what happened the first time they met." Max said. "Well we can use a little bit of it." Ash said. "What part?" Max asked.

_"We can use the part where he protects me from those two girls." Latias said._ "Didn't you guys say that their names were Annie and Oakley?" May asked. "Yeah." Ash said. Latias didn't say anything once the two girls' names were mentioned. "Are you ok?" Ash asked her. _"I just hate those two they were the ones that caused my brother's death."_ Latias said with anger and sorrow in her voice. "Hey it's ok." Ash said. Latias didn't look at anyone. _"Ash; Latios thought you were the one who led those two there since it was the night of the same day I brought you there."_ Latias said.

_"But when you helped us protect Altomare he realized it wasn't you but was still confused about it. But it was a few days after all that happened I found this little spy camera that I think belonged to them and I also think that were spying on you." _Latias said looking down at the floor. "Well if they were spying on me then I think I was the one who led them there." Ash said. _"Yeah but it wasn't your fault." _Latias said. Ash looked at Latias and smiled. "Hey let's not worry about that right now ok." Ash said.

Latias nodded her head and the group continued to work on a background story for how Ash and Latias met. "Ok so we have really what happened just a different kind of middle and end if that's how you want to put it." May asked "Yeah that will work." Brock said. "Now we need to think of something to tell people how they got together in case someone wants to know; especially your mom Ash." Max said. "Shot I forgot about that." Ash said. "I don't mean to change the subject but we need continue." May said. "Well we can say what happened but just tweak it up a bit." Brock said.

After at least an hour of thinking of things to explain to people about Latias without giving away her true identity they had it all down. "Ok so that should be everything." Max said. "Good." May said, "Because I was getting really annoyed." She growled glaring daggers at her little brother. "Well I think since we have it all under control, the new couple should spend some time together." Brock said. "Agreed." May and Max said. "Thanks guys." Ash said. "Hey you two need to spend time together." May said.

And with that Brock, Max, and May, and Pikachu left the room so the new couple could spend time together…


	2. Chapter 2:Team Rocket's 1st appearance

A Reunion Full of Love 2: A love of a Lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. school's been in the way and i don't get home till after five o'clock so please forgive me. ok enough from me; now on with the story!

Chapter Two: Petalburg Forest

Ash and the gang, along with Latias, walked off the ship and were now heading to Petalburg City, where Ash was going to get his 5th gym badge. _"I can't believe that I'm traveling!"_ Latias squealed. "Calm down Latias." Ash said. _"Sorry I'm just so excited; I've never been outside of Altomare!"_ Latias said excitedly.

"Ash is right you need to calm down." Brock said, "We understand that you never been outside of Altomare, but you need to calm down." The oldest of the kids said. "Come on guys let's hurry!" Max said as he started to run. "Max slow down!" May yelled as she followed her little brother through the forest.

"Stop you two; we don't want you to get lost!" Brock said running after the two siblings. "Come on Latias." Ash said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand and started running after the others. _"Ash where are we?"_ Latias asked while they ran, _"How can we get lost here?"_ She asked. "Well to answer your first question we're in the Petalburg Forest." Ash said, "And when you're in a forest like this you can get lost pretty easily." He said. _"Oh."_ Latias said.

When everyone caught up with Max they sat down and rested. Max was lying on the round, May was sitting on a log, Brock was leaning up against a tree, Latias was leaning against Ash while he sat on the ground, and Pikachu laid on Ash's lap. All six were breathing heavily; trying to catch their breath.

Just then Ash's stomach growled causing everyone to start laughing. "I guess it time for lunch." Brock said as the laughing calmed down. "Sounds like it." Max said as he sat up. They all agreed to have lunch and then start towards Petalburg City. _"Um question."_ Latias said. "And what's that?" Brock asked as he got lunch ready.

"_Well what am I supposed to have, because I'm a Pokémon but I made myself look like a human and all?"_ Latias said. "Well since you made yourself look like a human and since there are probably other people around its best you eat what we're eating." Brock said. _"Ok, just making sure."_ Latias said. _"And am I allowed to my regular from?"_ Latias asked. "Yeah it's ok." Brock said "But when it's time to eat you need to go back to this form ok?" Brock said. _"Ok."_ Latias said before she turned back to her Pokémon form.

"Hey Brock shouldn't we let our Pokémon out?" May asked. "Yeah, we should." Brock said. "Alright come on out everyone!" All three trainers yelled calling out their Pokémon. Out of all the Pokémon there were (going from Ash to Brock to May) Pikachu, Torkoal, Corphish, Grovyle, Taillow, Fortress, Marshtomp, Combusken, Skitty, and Beautifly.

Luckily all the Pokémon were introduced to Latias when they were at Altomare before they had left, so they all knew that Ash and Latias were a couple. All the Pokémon all cried out happy to be out of their poke-balls. _"Hi!"_ Latias cried out as she flew around the clearing they were in. _"it feels so much better being in this form."_ She said to herself.

Ash smiled as he watched his girlfriend do laps around the clearing. _"Ash."_ Latias said as she flew over to him. "Yeah?" Ash asked. _"Come here."_ Latias said pulling Ash form where he stood. "Where are we going?" Ash asked as his girlfriend pulled him through the forest; a few feet away from the clearing. _"I wanted to spend some time with you." _Latias said. "Alright but let's not go too far." Ash said. Latias rolled her eyes at him. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Ash said playfully.

"_Did you forget that I'm a Pokémon; a legendary at that?"_ Latias asked, _"I can find my way back to the camp site with ease."_ Latias said not given Ash time to answer her question, since she knew the answer. Ash just shook his head and let Latias lead the way to a smaller clearing not far from the one the other were at.

Then Latias let go of Ash's hand and flew over to a pine tree and flouted there waiting for Ash to get to her. Ash chuckled at Latias and walked over to her and then sat against the tree. Latias then laid down with her head on Ash's lap. Ash then started rubbing Latias's neck while he rested his head against the tree.

After a few minutes Pikachu came and got them since lunch was ready. Pikachu left them so he could go eat his lunch. "Latias," Ash said. _"Yeah, Ash."_ Latias said. Ash asked Latias if she ever ate human food. _"Yeah; when me and Bianca would go out and about we would stop and get something to eat."_ Latias said. _"The only time I ate Pokémon food was when I ate in the secret garden."_ Latias said before they got to the clearing where everybody had just started eating. Latias turned back to her human form. Luckily since her and Bianca had always gone out to eat when the two were out and about she knew how to use eating utensils.

After lunch the group cleaned up the area. They were about to leave before a metal claw grabbed Pikachu. "Pika!" Pikachu cried. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled as the group turned to see two people and a cat like Pokémon.

"Team Rocket!" everyone except for Latias yelled. _"Who are they?"_ Latias asked. "There a group of Pokémon thieves who are always after Pikachu." Ash whispered. Latias didn't say anything just looked at the trio who had Pikachu in a cage. "Hey who's that?" Meowth asked as he pointed his paw at Latias. Latias winced and held on to Ash scared that the trio would be like Annie and Oakley.

The whole group stayed silent. "Tell us would you." James said. "It doesn't matter to you." Ash said through clenched jaws. Latias stayed behind Ash holding on to him with her face buried in his back. "Are you two together?" Meowth asked. "At least tell us that." James said. Ash didn't say anything; all he did was grab a poke-ball and called out Grovyle.

"Gro!" the gecko like Pokémon called out as he prepared to attack. "Grovyle get Pikachu away from them!" Ash told his Pokémon, "Use Leaf blade." He called out. "Grovyle." The grass type said as he ran towards the trio of Pokémon thieves with the leaf on his arm glowing.

"Oh no you don't; Seviper use poison tail." Jessie said throwing a poke-ball. "Sevi!" A snake like Pokémon with a blade like tail came out and his tail glowed purple. The two blades clashed and both Pokémon were pushed back. "Grovyle use bullet seed." Ash said as his Pokémon opened its mouth and shot seeds at Seviper.

"Seviper!" The poison type cried as he was hit by the attack. "Seviper use bite!" Jessie yelled. Seviper then slivered towards Grovyle; his fangs bared ready to strike. "Grovyle dodge it and use leaf blade." Ash said. "Gro." Grovyle said as he jumped out of the way of Seviper, with his leaf on his arm glowing and then hit Seviper in the head.

Seviper cried out in pain as he was thrown towards Team Rocket. "Beautifly go get…" May started but before she could finish Latias changed to her Pokémon form and charged at Team Rocket with her wings looking like they were metal. "Latias!?" Team Rocket yelled as the female eon Pokémon hit Seviper witch knocked him into the cage Pikachu was in and broke it. Pikachu then ran over to Latias and jumped on her back.

Pikachu told Latias something and she nodded her agreeing to what every Pikachu had said. Latias then flew up some. The two Pokémon started gathering electricity and shot one huge bolt at Team Rocket. When the bolt hit the Pokémon thieves were sent flying. "Team Rocket's blasting off aging!" The trio yelled as they flew off.

Latias then flew down to the others. Pikachu jumped off her back and ran to Ash and jumped on his shoulder. Latias then changed back to her human form. _"Is everyone ok?"_ she asked. "Yeah we're all fine." Brock said.

Latias nodded her head as they all started to head out. Ash and Latias were in the lead May and Max were second while Brock walked behind the two siblings. "Latias you shouldn't have done that." Ash whispered to her.

"_What do you mean?"_ Latias asked. "Well now that Team Rocket knows that you're with us they're going to be after you." Ash said. _"Don't worry about me Ash; I can take care of myself I'll defeat them every time they try."_ Latias said trying to reassure Ash. Ash knew that but he had a strange feeling that Latias wasn't so safe now that the Pokémon thieves knew about her so he decided to keep her with as much as possible…


	3. Chapter 3:MayMax parents meet Latias

A Reunion Full of Love 2: Love of a lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Everything has been getting in the way and I've had writers block but hopefully since I have fall break I'll be able to make it up to you all so I hope you like this next chapter of A Reunion Full of Love 2: Lave of a Lifetime!**

**Disclaimer: Oh I totally forgot to do this in all my stories; I don't own Pokémon I only own my plots and oc's.**

Chapter Three: May and Max's parents meeting Latias

"Look guy's Petalburg City!" Ash said. "Yes were back home!" Max cried. "I know." May said as she and Max started running. The others followed the two siblings as they ran to their house. _"Ash, if this is where May and Max live then I'm going to meet their parents, right?"_Latias asked. "Yeah, but remember when you talk you need to use the sigh language I taught you." Ash said. _"Alright I will."_ Latias said.

Soon the group was in front of a small house (A/N: Not sure what their house looks like so sorry) and May and Max walked in. "Mom; dad we're back!" they yelled together. "May; Max!" a women who had brown hair and blue eyes walked in the room and quickly walked over to the siblings (A/N: Please tell me if that is what she looks like because I haven't watched the advanced series in a while though I did look her up so I hope it's right).

_"Is that their mom?"_ Latias asked telepathically just to Ash. "Yeah." Ash whispered. Latias nodded her head showing she heard him. "Hi Ash; Brock" The women said. (A/N: Not sure if she met Brock before Ash got his 5th gym badge) "It's great to see you aging Caroline." Ash said. Caroline smiled and then she saw Latias. "Who's this?" She asked curiously. "This is my girlfriend." Ash said. "We call her Latias but her name is Alice." He finished.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Caroline said. Latias then used the sign language that Ash taught her. Ash explained to Caroline about Latias (A/N: You know what they said in the first chapter). Caroline nodded her head and smiled. Then walked in a man with black eyes and navy blue hair (A/N: I looked him up and that's how I thought he looked). "Dad!" May and Max yelled as they ran to him and they had a group hug.

After the three family members hugged, the man turned to Ash. "Hi Ash how have you been?" He asked. "Great Norman how about you?" Ash asked. "I'm doing well, so you're here for your gym badge am I correct?" Norman asked. "That's right." Ash said with confidence burning in his eyes.

Latias looked at Ash and smiled this was one of the reasons she loved him, because he was always so confident. She saw that when she first met him and when he helped her and Latios save Altomare. The other reasons were that Ash was cute, caring, helpful, loving, and brave. He was always ready to help someone if they needed it.

Norman then asked about Latias and Ash once aging explained about her saying that she was his girlfriend and what they had agreed on the ship to tell anyone that asked. "Well it's nice to meet you." Norman said. Latias then used her sign language and told Brock, Max, May, and Pikachu telepathically what she was saying since they didn't know sign language like Ash did. Ash then told Norman that Latias said it was nice to meet you too.

"You know sign language Ash?" Norman asked. "Yeah I do." Ash said, "I had a friend when I was little who was deaf and he taught me how to use sign language." Ash explained. Norman nodded his head as Caroline said something. "Are you guys hungry?" Caroline asked. "Actually we just ate a few hours ago." Brock said. Caroline nodded her head and then told everyone to sit down and relax for a little bit. The group did as told and sat down and relaxed for a while.

It was almost 4:30 when May got up and walked up the stairs saying she was going to her room for a bit. "I'm going to my room too." Max called out as he got up and ran up the stairs and to his room leaving Brock, Ash, Latias, and Pikachu in the living room. Caroline then walked into the room and asked if they were going to stay there or at the Pokémon center. "Well we're not sure we haven't really thought it over." Brock said.

"Well if you want the three of you…" Caroline started before Pikachu chimed something. "Opps I mean the four of you." Caroline said, "Could stay here if it's easier that way." She offered. "That would be a lot easier." Brock said, "So if you don't mind could we stay here?" Brock finished in a question. "It's absolutely fine with me." Caroline said. "Thanks Caroline." Brock said. "It's not a problem here I'll show you guys to the guess bed rooms."" Caroline said as she led the group of four up the stairs.

Caroline said that there were only two guess rooms but one had a bunk bed in it so it should work out. Brock took the one that had the twin size bed while Ash and Latias took the one with the bunk bed that way they could spend some time together while the group was in town and all. Once everybody was situated Caroline went down stairs to start dinner.

Ash and Latias were in their room (Pikachu had gone to find Max so his trainer and girlfriend could spend time together). Ash was sitting on the bottom bunk since Latias had called the top, which he didn't mind. Latias was pacing around the room looking around being very jumpy that she was traveling. Ash laughed at his girlfriend as she paced around the room more like skipping around the room really.

"Latias come sit down." Ash said patting the space on the bed beside him. Latias looked at Ash and skipped over to him and sat down. Latias snuggled up against Ash and relaxed as Ash wrapped his arms around her. _"I can't wait to see you win a gym badge."_ Latias said excitedly. "Is that why you were pacing around the room?" Ash asked. _"Yeah that's why."_ Latias said as she rubbed her head against Ash's chest. Ash smiled at Latias as she did that. _**'I'm glad that the mistletoe was hung up that day otherwise I would have never been able to confess to Latias.'**_ Ash thought as he held Latias close to him.

Ash didn't realize it but Latias was fast asleep in his arms (A/N: Yes I did it so that Latias was able to stay in her "human" form when she's asleep. I have read a fan fiction were she can't but I don't like that idea since they're going to be sleeping in Pokémon centers a lot!) until he looked down and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled when he saw Latias asleep and he laid her down and rested her head on his lap and rested against the wall that was behind him and closed his eyes.

When Latias woke up she looked up at Ash who had rested himself against the wall behind him and was asleep. Latias smiled as she sat up and lightly shook Ash. _"Time to wake up Ash."_ She said as Ash slowly opened his chocolate brown eyes to see Latias's amber colored eyes looking into his eyes. Ash smiled at Latias and she smiled back and kissed him on his cheek. Latias then snuggled up against Ash and rubbed her head against his chest.

Just then a knock came on the door. "Hey you two Caroline says dinner's ready." Brock's voice came from the other side of the door. "We're coming." Ash said as Latias pouted. After they heard footsteps headed away from the door Ash told Latias they could spend time together later which she agreed to. The duo then walked down the stairs and to the dining room everyone was at the table sitting down talking and waiting for the two to get there and sit down so they could all eat.

During dinner everyone talked about things that have recently happened and all that. A few questions were asked to Ash and Latias but not many really the group of teens (A/N: I'm going to say teens most of the time since mostly people in the story will think Latias is a human.) explained about their travels to the two adults. Max was explaining about the time when he helped a Puchyena evolve.

After dinner everyone went to bed but Ash and Latias since ash said they would spend time together before they went to bed. The two were sitting and the bottom bunk of the bed and talked for a little bit tell Ash yawned, so Latias got on the top bunk and went to sleep while Ash laid down and slept on the bottom bunk…

**A/N: hi I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will be another appearance of Team Rocket and Caroline and Norman will find out the truth about Latias! And I'm hoping that the chapter after that will be when Latias catches a Pokémon. Yes I know it's weird that a Pokémon catches a Pokémon but I think it will be cute. Oh and I need ideas of a Pokémon team for Latias really three Pokémon only and from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn so if you have any ideas let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4:Team Rocket's 2nd Apperance

A Reunion Full of Love 2: Love of a lifetime

By: ash latias fan 101

**A/N: I'm very, very sorry I didn't update. I've had writers block and school has been getting in the way thought me and my boyfriend, yes I said boyfriend, have been working on a new fanfic series called My Little Pokémon! Yes for those of you who have read it the friend I mentioned is now my boyfriend! So I hope you like this chapter and yes I changed the title, so the only ones who know the truth about Latias is Ash and his group and later Ash's mom and Professor Oak will know along with Misty! So let keep it rolling folks, and that means on with the story!**

Chapter Four:

Team Rocket's 2nd appearance

Ash had just received his gym badge from Norman when Team Rocket busted through the wall. "Team Rocket!" The group yelled (A/N: Well you all know not Latias) after the criminals did their motto. "Not you again!" Norman said.

"Team Rocket get out of here!" Ash yelled. _**'There after both Pikachu and Latias.'**_ Ash thought as Latias got over to him. "Get behind me." Ash whispered to Latias which she did. "Why would we?" Jessie asked. "Yeah we're not leaving tell we get Pikachu." James said. "Don't forget Latias." Meowth whispered to his teammates. "Right." The other two members said quietly.

Just then Team Rocket shot a net at Pikachu which he was caught in. "Pikachu!" the little mouse cried as the net was pulled up to towards Team Rocket. Latias was ready to change back to her regular form, but Ash whispered to her to stay behind him. _"Ash; Pikachu needs help."_ Latias argued with him. "I know and I'm going to have Grovyle help him. You need to stay behind me so Team Rocket can't get you." Ash said under his breath to his girlfriend as he told Grovyle who was already out of his poke-ball to use bullet seed.

"Grovyle!" the grass type said as he used the attack which hit Seviper since he was out of his poke-ball. "Sevi!" Seviper said as he was hit. "Seviper use haze we're going to get out of here!" Jessie said as her Pokémon opened his mouth. Smoke came from his mouth and filled the room making everyone choke on it.

"Taillow use gust!" Ash yelled throwing a poke-ball. "Tail!" Taillow cried as he blew the smoke away. When the smoke was cleared everyone realized that Latias wasn't there. Ash quickly ran out of the hole that was in the wall with Taillow and Grovyle right behind him. When he was in the forest he called out to both Pikachu and Latias. Taillow was flying in the sky trying to find any sign of Team Rocket while Grovyle was searching on the ground running through the forest also trying to find any sign of the criminals.

Soon Taillow saw Team Rocket with both Pikachu and Latias in a cage. (A/N: Yes Latias is in her human form people if you got something wrong with that then stop reading.) Latias was trying to break the cage along with Pikachu. Taillow quickly flew back to Ash and told him what he saw. "Go get Grovyle Taillow and bring him with you." Ash told his flying type before he dashed threw the forest until he saw Team Rocket.

He didn't hesitate to go get his Pokémon and girlfriend. Ash wasn't going to wait for his friends when two beings that he cared for the most were in trouble. "Team Rocket!" Ash yelled as he came out of the cover of the trees. Latias looked at Ash and she saw anger blaring in Ash's eyes and his hands were made into fist. _"Ash calm down."_ Latias said. Ash herd Latias so he took deep breaths.

"What come on now that the twerps here were not going to get away." Meowth said. "Are you blind Meowth?! It's only the twerp we can get away you idiot!" Jessie said. "No you're not going to get away." Someone said from behind Ash. Just then Brock, Max, May, Caroline, and Norman walked into the small clearing. "You think you can just take other people's Pokémon then you're the idiots!" May said.

"Great you just jinxed me." Jessie mumbled. "Come on let's get out of here." James said as the trio jumped into their hot air balloon which the cage with Pikachu and Latias in it was attached to. Soon the balloon was in the air. "Oh no you don't" Ash said as he took a poke-ball from his belt, but Grovyle and Taillow came from the forest and quickly used a combination of bullet seed and gust.

The gust pushed the seeds at the balloon directing them to the cage making the bullet seed hit the cage and break the bars. Pikachu quickly jumped out while Latias hesitated. She knew she wasn't allowed to go to her Pokémon form. Then she heard Ash's voice. "Jump I'll catch you!" He yelled to her as he used sign language as well so it didn't look weird to Caroline and Norman that he yelled to her when she was suppose to be deaf in her human from.

Latias nodded and jumped out of the cage and Ash got her like he said he would. "Alright! Pikachu use thunder bolt, Grovyle use bullet seed, and Taillow use gust!" Ash told his Pokémon. The three nodded their heads and used the attacks. The thunder bolt and bullet seed combined making the seeds electrified and the gust hurled the seeds at Team Rockets balloon.

The seeds hit the balloon and electrifying the three inside and popping the balloon sending the trio flying. "Team Rocket's blasting off aging!" the trio yelled as they flew off in the distance. "Wobb, Wobbuffet!" Jessie's blue Pokémon cried out as well."Are you ok?" Ash asked Latias quietly. _"Yes, I'm fine."_ Latias said.

After that everyone went back to May and Max's house and they all got some sleep. The next day the group left for Lavaridge Town so Ash could get his his fifth gym badge…

**A/N: Ok so that's this chapter. I'm going to try and update every other week since I really only get 2 days to type since I don't get home tell after 5:00 pm so please bare with me, I'll try to get a bonus Chapter for you all to say sorry, but don't hold me up to that please. If you read my bio you will see that I'm mentally ill so I have a hard time with different things and I'm still thinking of a team for Latias so if you have any suggestions please either review or PM me, I can't do this on my own the Pokémon can only be from Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. It can be a team of 6 only. Until I get a few ideas I'll make a bonus Chapter of how Ash's mom finds out about Latias, and yes she knows Ash has a girlfriend but doesn't know it's Latias! So please help me out. I like to put things you guys suggest so help me out.**

**This is Tenshi signing out!**


End file.
